


here two wars mix their dead

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), White Collar
Genre: M/M, POV Experimental, Pretentious, Spoilers, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He will<br/>Not see Times Square-he will not see-he will<br/>Not see Times<br/>change</p><p>--Vale from Carthage,  Peter Viereck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here two wars mix their dead

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: Experimental prose like whoa. I’ve always wanted to write a fic that applies to more than one pairing -- making the dynamic the same all the way throughout -- but yeah, I don’t think it turned out coherent. Also, I took some canon liberties -- like suggesting that the Master didn’t die on the Valiant so the Doctor got some time to fight him some more before The End of Time, and that Peter is going to go back to chase the runaway Neal, which, of course, is jumping into the future.
> 
> Um, yeah. I hope that this literally slash (/) heavy piece is readable and understandable, among all the stream of consciousness.
> 
> Spoilers for: Sherlock Holmes Season 2, White Collar's third season finale, and Doctor Who's The Last of the Time Lords and The End of Time.

London/New York/the universe is their war ground.

Sherlock & Jim/Peter & Neal/the Doctor & the Master find the places where they are supposed to meet, supposed to logically come together and perhaps, break. It is a dance of mystery/thievery/heroism: it is running and chasing at its best and darkest level, lungs scrabbling for air, for victory, for _more_.

There is a history here: a boy at the pool bent over Carl Power’s shoes, another boy watching him in the shadows/one man and another standing side by side in front of a blank wall, looking for the missing painting, and a heavy piece of metal intertwined on an ankle/two boys on red grass contemplating the universe.

I will stop you/You’re the only one (the only person in my life I trust)/You could be beautiful.

Words, just words, swirling in and out released breaths that have been held for ages and ages and ages. Think/arrest/run. I’ll catch you I’ll catch you I’ll catch you.

And Jim/Neal/the Master smiles. And it’s the greatest game: you are not alone.

They leave destruction trailing in their wake. Solve this murder/find what’s missing/save this planet. Fear for John/El/a companion, because _this_. This never stops.

Come on, he seems to be saying each time. Fight me. Every killing/robbery/time place dimension. The only consulting criminal to be fought/thief to be caught/Time Lord in the world to reach for.

“I forgive you,” Sherlock/Peter/the Doctor says quietly (at the end of the day, when no one’s listening, because the _rush_ )/sadly (and Neal looks back with blue blue eyes)/longingly (arms wrapped around his oldest and greatest friend, and the Master is protesting and trying to escape his grasp).

And that doesn’t ever make anything right.

If Sherlock’s/Peter’s/the Doctor’s eyes close, the fire is there behind eyelids. Jim, a manic king arising from the corpses at his feet/Neal, a lonely empty charming boy basking in gold and jewels/the Master, drums pounding in his head, and all the world dissolving below him.

Foil/steal/burn. 

There's no drugs for this because this is a drug in itself/following a trail of money scattered across the globe like before, an empty space at Peter’s side/the TARDIS disappearing and reappearing _vworp-vworp_ the blue flash of a sonic screwdriver.

Reichenbach Falls/New York (again)/Gallifrey splinters apart. Jim puts the gun in his mouth. Neal leaves from the world without a trace, that last time saying _Peter_ , curling fingers around his wrist. The Master says _get out of the way_ and the Time War swallows him up.

And:

He is alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope someone's figured out how to read this. It's kind of like...multiple choice, or something.


End file.
